The Banaman Road Gang
by Tim Jones
Summary: Discover what happens to Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sky and Maria in 2018 following the passing of Sarah Jane.


In a large filed on the outskirts of London town sat a large secluded tree a stone stood in front of the tree, all around was rolling hills in tall grass. Five figure's stood out by the grave side. They sat form right o left Rani, Clyde, Sky, Luke, Maria. Each in their own dress scene, Clyde and Rani holding each others hand's each in smart suit's both looking down at the ground before them. Sky turned in to Luke both holding each other firmly and warmly, each in their own individual dress seance also looking to the ground at their feet. Last was Maria standing close to Luke almost too close, she sported her Unit Uniform, looking to the ground like everyone else. They all stood in silence as the wind blew past them and the tall grassed waved back and fourth as it was being used in game of tug of war. A tall man in a blue suit with wavy grey hair walked over, he had on a pair of sunglasses although the sun was hidden behind the clouds, strapped around his chest was a red electric guitar. He stood in between Clyde and Sky and looked down at the ground then at all of them, then he moved so his head passed theirs.

"It might be me and all but who juts died?" he asked.

The others all stopped and looked at the man.

Opening sequence * for

'The Bannerman Road Gang'

Episode I

'The Doctor is in' Part One

The man still stood looking at them his head further in then theirs. He pulled in back and they all trued to see him.

"Well don't you recognise me?" he asked.

"Don't be so rude this is my mothers grave" snapped Luke edging towards him

"Who are you anyway?" asked Rani moving in closer

"And what are you doing here?" added Clyde joined his friends.

"We are trying to pay are respects" finished Maria joining Luke by his side

In the far distance a young women with blonde bushy hair sneaked past. Sky held on to Luke's arm and looked at the man though her eyes, she sensed a electric field close by.

"I'm sorry I forgot, new face and everything" he said walking around aimlessly in circles and other shapes "You can call me the Doctor" he said.

"But you look nothing like the Doctor" protested Luke in fury.

"Okay then I'll prove it" said the man calling himself the Doctor.

He walked off and the others watched as he left.

"Come on" he called back.

They looked at him.

"Can we trust him? After all he looks like he came form a wired Matrix film" wondered Clyde.

"Dosen't look like we have a choice" said Maria.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Rani.

Sky kept quite noticing how the charge followed the man. He then got inside of Luke's car and waited, the others soon followed.

At the attic it was all quite.

"Alien presence detected" he said waking up.

The three sections of wall opened up as smoke billowed and strong winds were sent flying, as the Door opened the Man calling himself the Doctor walked in first followed by the gang.

"Luke, Luke" Whispered Sky tugging his sleeve "Their something wrong with his glasses"

"Okay well check that out" said Luke quietly.

"Oh hello Maria so nice to see you again" said Mr smith.

"Not know Mr Smith" replied Maria.

"How can I help" he asked the room.

"Mr Smith, please scan me" said the man.

"Luke should I?" asked Mr Smith.

"Yes" said Luke straight away.

A green light came out form the front computer and scanned the man.

On the screen a green coded writing scrolled down on the right wile of the left was a green three dimensional image of human on the left.

"Master, master" called out K-9 form the far of the attic.

He made his way over.

"Mr Smith, your scans are irrelevant, this is Master" protested K-9.

"I now, the scan is complete and this man is Gallifreyan or more commonly know as a Time Lord, besides I was asked to do so" said Mr Smith.

By now the scan light was gone. The Doctor Spun around.

"Your the Doctor" smiled Rani pointing.

"I now it's spring and al but, what's with the goofy sun glass?" asked Clyde.

"Goofy, this are cool" said the Doctor.

He turned towards Sarah Jane's old commuter, tipped his glass forward down his face and pressed a button. The computer turned on.

"There sonic" Exclaimed Sky "That explains the electric filed I senses"

"Wow, your the doctor" said a gob smacked Maria "Your not at all what I a managed"

"What, what's wrong with me" said the Doctor spinning around trying to catch his back side, like a dog trying to catch their own tail.

"I think she means the guitar" pointed out Rani.

"Yeah we never new you played" said Clyde.

The Doctor unstrapped it and held it was ready to play.

"Never did I" he said.

He strummed the guitar four times, similar to Beethoven's fifth, he strummed it again four times in the same fashion.

"So I guess the question is what am I doing here" he said.

"That is a good question" said Luke form past experiences, when ever your around something is up"

"Well your right their I need your help" said the Doctor.

"We don't do that any more not after mum died" said Luke.

His face turned s our as he said the words.

Maria rubbed his arm trying to make him feel better.

"What do you mean, don't do it nay more" Protested the Doctor "When the cites and towns of the word were covered in forest, you thought to help stop it and when people went missing in apartment blocks, lifts, and far below the streets alien pods are growing in secret caverns, you helped out their as well"

They all looked at him remembering.

"You are brilliant, and I need that" said the Doctor.

"What do you need form us?" asked Rani.

"You have faced many things, but now I need your help" said the Doctor.

"With what?" asked Maria.

I need to brake in to London's top Science research and development centrer.

"Why do you need to go to my place of work?" asked Luke.

"I'll explain on the way" said the Doctor.

He raced off out of the attic.

"Why does he do that?" wondered Sky.

"I don't now, maybe because he's in rush to save the world" said Clyde "After all he's only the doctor"

"Luke, I'm detecting some sonic disturbance down stairs" said Mr Smith.

"It is master he is trying to start your car master Luke" said K-9

"Come on then" said Rani trying to get them to leave.

They were all out side the Doctor was scanning the cars with his glasses.

"Are, your here, I was just looking at the car's" said the Doctor.

"Okay but were why you scanning them?" asked Rani.

"Well I was juts giving them an upgrade" said the Doctor trying to act inconspicuous.

"Okay now that you've done, what now?" asked Luke.

"I suggest that we all get in the cars and go to work" said the Doctor.

"Well I atchaley have work" said Rani.

"So do I" Chuckled Clyde arquadly.

"Okay then who else is leaving" wondered the Doctor.

"I have to drop Sky of at collage, but I can go with you" said Luke.

"Hay Rani can you drop me off at airport" added Maria.

"Sure" replied Rani.

"Oh great I come for your help and you all leave me" Moped the Doctor.

"Well when we fight aliens we normally have a plan for what we are doing this is a first" said Luke.

He climbed in to his car and took point at the wheel, Sky hopped in the back seat. Wile Rani took point is Sarah Jane' s old car with Clyde and Maria getting in as well. The Doctor got in next to Luke.

"So do you mind if I play?" asked the Doctor.

Luke and Rani drove away.

At The Daily Globe Paper, Rani was at her desk writing up a cover story for a recent attack from the Sontanrains.

Out side her small three and a half walled cubical that sounded her desk came knock, Rani spun around to see Clyde holding a bookie of flowers behind him.

"For you my sweet" he smiled as he handed them over and leaned forward as if bowing.

Rani sniffed them with joy, loving there fragrant sent.

"Should I compeer the to a rose" said Clyde standing back up.

Rani placed the flowers on the desk in an clear area.

"Clyde what are you doing here?" Rani asked.

"Can't Is see the women I love" said Clyde going in for kiss.

The two pecked on the cheek and Clyde stood back up.

"Clyde tell me the truth" said Rani putting on her serious face.

"What I do love you and I am really here to see you" said Clyde defending himself.

"Are you shore it's not about your comic strip in the paper" growled Rani snapping a paper form her desk and opening it up to the comic page.

A nine sketch scene form the gorgons was printed in black and white.

"Hay not bad" admired Clyde.

Rani slapped his arm with the papper.

"Why are you doing this, if Luke finds out he might flip" snapped Rani.

"Hay it was Looks idea, it was a way on horning Sarah Jane, our as she's know as Elisabeth Slayden" smiled Clyde.

"Fine, move along then" said Rani showing him away.

Clyde's legs were pushed forward and his body fell back, he then straightened out.

He got to the end of the hall way and was out side the editors office. He looked back and sore Rani peering over her cubical to see Clyde had gone.

'Stop looking at me' mouthed Rani.

'You first' mouthed Clyde.

The two went at it until the door opened and Clyde stood to attention and Rani went back to her work.

"Okay were was I" she said "Ah, the small purple like men were not in fact real, but fictional images form people's head after they walked though the dark ally" said Rani typing it up as she spoke.

In the office Clyde had his new sketch laid out on the desk of the editor.

"These are good" said the editor "Do you have the ones ready for this week's issue"

"Yes" replied Clyde.

He bent down to pick up some documents form his brief case, and as he pulled them out a sketch fell on to the desk.

"What's this" asked the Editor picking it up.

"Oh that's something from work" said Clyde trying to clean up his papers.

The editor handed back to Clyde.

"So what is it you do as your main profession" wondered the editor.

"I'm a court room sketch artist" boasted Clyde.

"That nice, now the strip" said the editor.

Clyde handed the comic strip over.

At collage Sky was in a smart shirt and blazer with no tie her here was done up in to a pony tail and kept neat. The walls were white and blue with matching fabric carpet. She was walking the halls her ruck sack on her back with all her books and equipment. A sense pooped in to her head.

"That's strange" she thought.

She looked around, fellow students were all busy on phones, listening to music or talking to friends, but none of the electrical fields she sensed around her seamed to be making it. She looked around to make sure no one sore here. She walked off flowing her senses witch came to a lift.

"Why is it always the lift" she sighed and pressed the button.

The doors opened and she walked in side.

"It's coming from lower down but the buttons won't let me get that far, I'll have to call Luke" she sighed.

As she walked out of the lift she bummed in to a teacher.

"Sorry" she said and walked on.

The teacher watched her as she walked away and got in to the lift, as she did she pressed a button and the doors closed and juts before they did a eye stalk pooped out of their head.

Sky had reached a quite area and was on the phone to Luke.

"Come on, come one" stressed Sky.

She looked around anxious.

"Come on Luke pick up the phone" she snapped.

The ring stopped and Luke answered.

"Luke it's Sky" blurted out Sky at speed.

"I now it's you, it was your ring tone and image" replied Luke.

"What is my ring tone?" Sky asked.

"Toy Story's you got a friend in me" sighed Luke "Why did you call"

At Luke's place of work he was climbing a set of stairs with the Dcotor who was with out his guitar and glasses were in his jacket pocket. To their left was a large glass wall.

"Wow slow down" replied Luke.

"I have a feeling that something strange is going on at collage" said Sky.

"Look well have to deal with this later" said Luke.

"But" retorted Sky.

"No" said Luke

"But" Sky retorted again.

"No we don't wonder off you not a kid any more" said Luke.

He hung up the phone.

"You can't relapse you mother" said the Doctor.

"I now, but sky needs someone to keep an eye on her" defended Luke.

"She also needs a brother" said the Doctor.

The three continued on then stopped a Scientist.

"Um excuse me, I'm looking for the IT room, I'm Doctor Smith" asked Luke.

"I'm sorry doctor, who? I haven't heard that name before" responded the Scientist

"Oh me, it's juts the Doctor, as in the doctor is in" butted in the Doctor.

"Atchely, Doctor who was refereeing to me" said Luke sternly looking at the Doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry" apologised the Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Luke smith I work over is physics" Luke explained.

"Oh, yes sorry" Chuckled the Scientist "It's on floors two and free close to the lift"

He waved good by and the tree parted way's.

"Wow who new that there are so many Doctors" said the Doctor.

They reached the peck of the stairs and walked on.

Back at collage Sky was determined to find the cause of the electrical signal. She hung closed her phone and placed it in her pocket and looked around.

"Maybe if I can follow were it's coming form up here then find a way down" said wondered Sky.

She walked of on a quest well knowing she had class in about ten minutes, she came to a junction and pressed her back up against the wall and peered around. She noticed a set of stairs but they were located close to the faculty lounge, the source was stronger by the stair's.

"Why is it so hard to sneak around a collage" Moaned Sky.

She took left and walked down the hall way trying to keep her distance, but not looking like she was trying to keep her distance and trying to walk causal. Except the stress caused her to look conspicuous. When she came in to view of the lounge she pared in, and no one was in side.

"Of course they are off to teach" said Sky realising that she was having a panic attack over nothing.

She sneaked though and made her way down the stairs as it curved down and under the floor.

Beneath the collage was a dimly lit long hall way it was taller then two stories and hand triangle shaped beams on the top and bottom half of the walls. When Sky arrived at the bottom and noticed what seamed to be a lift doors built in to the wall.

Sky pressed the button and the doors opened and in the side was a skeleton encased in water behind a glass barrier. Sky looked with interest the signal was here but others seamed to be coming form all around.

"That's strange I feel electric pulse's but this is juts bone" she wondered.

She looked closer then the the skeleton moved in the glass by jerking it's head. Sky jumped back.

Then a blue light shone on her face form a distance and got bigger. Sky looked to her side to see a Daliek coming towards her.

"AHHH!" She screamed in Terror.

She made he way for the stairs and as she disappeared around the bend she found her self back at the top of the stairs in the collage.

She began to catch her breath but as she was about to leave the head master barged her way.

"Opp's" said Sky.

The head's office was large the walls decorated in his achievements for all the world top see the rest of the room was blank except for the desk and three chairs, witch the head Luke and Sky were all sat on.

"Now Mr Smith" said the head.

"Please call me Luke" Luke replied.

"I under stand that you are Sky's brother, is that correct" said the head.

"Yes" said Luke.

"And you are her, legal guardian?" Questioned the head.

"Yes" said Luke getting fed up.

"So answer me this Mr Smith, why is it you are letting your sister run in to area's that are off limit to students" said the head abruptly.

"Well since are Mum died I have tried to take on a more fatherly role" said Luke.

As he said the words he remembered what the doctor had said.

" , and after one incident you call me in wile I'm at work!

The head stood up and slammed his hands of the desk.

"Mr Smith clam down" said the head calmly.

"No" said Luke "Sky is my sister and I should act like her brother, you cna shove you dentition, because no teacher can lay a hand on a student and due to this you have no power over Sky!" snapped Luke.

He turned away and walked of with Sky.

"Oh and the name is Luke" finished off Luke as he slammed the door, causing all the frames to fall off.

Out side Luke was talking to Sky as they left for home.

"That was cool Luke" Cheered Sky.

"Well, it's all true" said Luke "And what did I tell you about going it alone"

Sky juts sighed, then Luke pulled her in for a hug

Back at the Attic the gang was all together going over what they now know.

"Okay so wile at work we…" said Luke.

"What do you mean by we, who had the sonic" Interrupted the Doctor.

"Who had the the access" replied Luke.

"I did" said the Doctor holding up his sonic paper for the group to see, but instead were the words 'Hello Sweetie'

"Dam it river" sighed the Doctor "Fine you did"

"We found out that we have been hacked and it was covered over"

"Wait, why would aliens want to cover their tracks?" wondered Sky.

"Perhaps, they are tying to stop what there doing form getting gout" Suggested Rani.

"Why it's not like internet history" said Clyde.

"Perhaps, they were looking up something they don't what us to see, oh their cheating on planet earth" said the Doctor.

"What about what I saw" said Sky.

"She right" said Luke "Mr Smith I need you"

Mr Smith ounce again started up form his dormant state.

"How can I help?" asked Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith I need you to use Sky's description to find an alien" said Luke.

"Ready when you are" said Mr smith, brining up images of aliens and their files on screen.

"Well it was metal, and had a dome" said Sky.

"Yes thank you anything else" said Mr Smith.

"That's all I saw" said Sky.

"I'll she what I can do" said Mr Smith.

He continued to check his records.

"Mr Smith try contacting Maria at Unit and see if she knows of any recent activity?" said Rani.

"Yes, and should I also maybe odour pizza" Suggested Mr Smith.

"Oh year and can we get some extra pepperoni" said Clyde.

Luke, Rani and Sky began to laugh.

"I think Mr Smith was joking" said Luke.

"Oh, okay" said Clyde.

A image of a phone come on screen with a map opposite.

"Maria, doesn't not seem to be at her Base in the USA, but I am picking up her phone signal her in the UK" said Mr Smith.

"Okay call her and put her on speaker" said Luke.

"Under stood" said Mr Smith.

The words 'calling…' came on screen over the phone and opposite now was a sound wave line.

"Hello" said Maria.

"Maria it' me Luke" said Luke.

"Luke I wasn't expecting you to call until later" said Maria flirting.

"Well it's juts him" said Clyde.

"So I guess this isn't a social call" said Maria.

"I though you might know of any alien activity" said Rani.

"Hang on I check" said Maria.

The sound of fingers on a key broad flew in to the air.

"Hang on, if she's on her phone how come she is doing something else" wondered Sky.

"Maria's using her work tablet" said Luke.

"Oh, can I have one?" asked Sky.

"No" said Luke "Maybe for your birthday and this years Christmas"

Sky smiled.

"No not in London but their was something in Cardiff but Torchwood picked that off" said Maria.

"Thanks for you help" said Clyde.

"Bye" said Maria.

The call was disconnected and Mr Smith's screen went back to the search.

"Sky I was able to find something that might be helpful" said Mr Smith "I crossed conferenced all aliens know to use robot shells with domes"

"What did you find?" asked Sky.

"A spices ounce called the Kaled's were mutated and were giving metal casing and are now more comely know as Daleks, they are extremely dangerous and, unfriendly" finished off Mr Smith.

On screen was images of the Daleks last invasion of earth. The Doctor had collapsed on to the floor, everyone turned towards him.

"Doctor" they all screamed.

"If it is the Daleks then were all in big trouble" panicked the Doctor.

"Hang on I remember that" said Clyde "It was on Paul O' Grady show" said Clyde.

"You watch Paul O' Grady" Sniggered Rani.

"No" said Clyde "My mom dose"

"Yeah I remember that as well the sky changed and people were taken form their homes" said Rani.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Sky.

"Something form before your time" said Luke.

"Master, master" said K-9.

"What is it K-9?" asked the Doctor.

"I have hacked in to the phone line at the collage and picked up several different alien communications coming form the building" said K-9.

"Oh good, at least he has something to add to the conversation" said Mr Smith.

"At least I don't joke" replied K-9.

"Oh another with that you two" said the Doctor.

"If K-9 is right, that means something else is going on down their" said the Doctor.

"Yes, and I am always right" said K-9.

"Is that" said Mr Smith.

"Yes" came K-9's rebuttal.

"You tow get along" said Luke.

The gang left the attic and went down stairs.

"Well would you like a game of chess" Suggested Mr Smith.

"Yes" replied K-9.

Mr smith brought up a chess game.

Out side the Collage after dark was as boring as the day, the gang were sneaking over to the gates.

"How are we going to get in?" asked the Doctor.

Rani form her pocket pulled out a pair id lipstick sonic shade and pointed it at the lock. It made the buzzing sound and the lock came loose and fell to the floor open.

"Okay she gets the car and the lip stick" said the Doctor.

"It's what mum would have wanted" said Luke

The gang and raced inside.

They were walking though the hall's of the collage Sky taking point with Luke to lead the way. They came to the stairs.

"It's down their" said Sky.

"Okay, lest go" said Luke.

One by one all all despaired down the stairs and ended up in the tall long hall way.

"A skeleton is in there" said Sky.

The Doctor pushed the button and the doors opened to see the skeleton.

The Doctor pressed another button on the other side and the water drained leaving a Cyberman behind the glass.

Then form around them came a Slitheen with a pig in a space suit on one side and a Manikin and a Scarecrow on the other and behind them was a Dalek

"This are my children" said the Doctor.

"What that makes now sense" shouted Rani.

"I'd hate to see their mum" shivered Clyde.

"What do you mean Doctor?" wondered Luke.

"In a alternate reality, a incarnation of me gave some alien automaton's a new lease on life" said the Doctor "We have Stan the Cyberman a rebuilt suit made in to a oven, Sandy Scarecrow a hench women for the family of blood turned house wife for Stan"

"Hello" said Rani waving.

"Next we have Sid the Slitheen ounce a bad guy turned friend after his pet gig was used for a dummy pilot and got a new lice on life as Porky" said the Doctor.

Sid and Porky waved.

"And at last we have baby Dalek the son of Stan and Sandy, he is a real one just a little different" said the Doctor.

"Hang on so why are they here?" asked Rani.

"That's what I need your help with" said the Doctor.

"Well, well, well" clapped a figure emerging form the shadow's.

The Doctor Froze.

"The infamous Doctor now seems to be getting help form what, a group of kids" the figurer taunted.

She was in a dress and big floppy hat with high heels.

"What's wrong don't you recognise me?" she asked.

"Doctor who is this?" asked Rani.

"Missy, she's ah, a time lady" said the Doctor.

"Oh very clever, first prize" smiled Missy.

"What are you doing to these people" snapped Luke.

"Aliens aren't bad" snapped Sky.

"Oh but some of us are" giggled Missy.

"What are you planing?" asked The Doctor.

Missy juts laughed and laughed, wile everyone else juts looked at her, then the sound of a TARDIS engine sounded and then the stairs above in the collage were gone and led to a brick wall.

Clyde walks backward form the right side of the path in to the middle of Bannerman road saying

"This is Bannerman road and it's home to things way beyond your imagination" Clyde announces as he spins to face the write way.

(Images of Mr Smith and K-9 will flash)

"Theirs an extraterritorial super commuter and cool robot dog companion" continued Clyde.

(Images of Luke and Sky will flash)

"A geneticley engineered guy genius and his electrical sensitive sister" Clyde went on.

(Images of Rani and Maria will flash)

"A top investigative reporter across the road and an old friend form Unit who's never to far away" topped of Clyde.

Back on Bannerman road Clyde has spun back around standing in between Sarah Jane's and Rani's old houses with all the others each at his side.

"And we are the Bannerman Road Gang" finished of Clyde.


End file.
